Kill the Expected
by Choppypeak
Summary: In this story of Akame ga Kill Tatsumi will be different. This includes a slightly different personality along with a different teigu. The story itself will see several changes along the lines of who lives and who dies. Tatsumi will still be the center of the story, but his possible pairing will change as well. The story is currently under revision, but is set to be finished soon.
1. Kill the Introduction

**Hello everyone,**

 **If you hadn't guessed by now this story is going to be a fanfiction of** _ **Akame ga Kill**_ _._ **I loved both the manga and the anime, but being the critic I am I have decided to write my own take of the manga/anime. There were parts that crushed my heart and the ending was extremely unsatisfying in both the manga and the anime. I plan to use my power as a writer to change this. The story I write will involve both parts from the manga and the anime as some of my own ideas. JUST TO BE CLEAR, this is how I felt the story should have been so do expect big changes . I will take input from you all, but somethings I have set and they will not change. The only way these things can change is if you're one of my editors, (not sure how many I want yet).**

 **Rated M BTW so that I can involve violence and other strong topics.**

 **Things to expect from this story are: Tatsumi will have an teigu that I create, THERE WILL BE NO HARLEM'S, Tatsumi will be stronger, but will still have his moments of "weakness", I will try to keep the number of characters I created to a minimum, main characters will die (sorry) because keeping all of them alive is boring (there is one that will most definitely survive because I feel like she (hint) gets killed way too often and has little time to be relevant, all characters personalities will be mostly the same (for instance Leone will still be flirty and Esdeath will love slaughter (I mean fighting). Lastly there will be no crossovers, but maybe references of sorts.**

 **The story will be a third person view mostly following Tatsumi**

 **I am yet to find a definite pairing for him but expect it to be one of the four listed bellow:**

 **Esdeath**

 **Akame**

 **Mine**

 **Chelsea**

 **There will be a poll and I (might) listen to it.**

 **Lastly I will refer to myself as CP260**

 **This Chapter is edited as of 12/11/18. It has only been slightly edited for grammatical purposes so that you may not see much of a difference. I do plan to change some major things next few chapters (see next paragraph). I should put all of these changes up in the next three days, and then I will go back to writing new chapters.**

 **I apologize for how long this took me to edit but here it is. There are several changes that have been made in order to deepen the story, and also changes I feel like need to be made.**

 _ **I do not own Akame ga Kill and all rights are reserved to their writers and producers**_

Just like people gradually rotting away, countries also eventually collapse- even the the Imperial capital that prospered for a thousand years is corrupted and now a living hell. Evil spirits from all the land in the forms of humans, run rampant as if everything was theirs- that evil which heaven cannot judge, we will sniff it out in the darkness- we are all in the assassination trade.

 **Imperial year 1024**

A young, brown haired green eyed teen looked up towards the ceiling as he laid in his bed, thinking about tomorrow. He, along with his two best friends, Sayo and Ieyasu, were going to the imperial capital. It was not something they wanted to do, but rather they had to go to the capital in order to pay off the immense taxes that had been levied on their village. Although the more he thought about it, he didn't have that big of a problem with being sent to the capital. He was confident that his swordsmanship was more than enough to get him in the rank of captain in the army. If that wasn't enough, the mystery thing in his arm would most certainly help. However, the thing that concerned him were the rumors of how corrupted the capital could possibly be. Passing traders would often tell tails of people be crucified or kids being kidnapped in the streets. Not to even get to get him started on all the reports of illegal sexual acts and slavery. He tried to brush these thoughts out of his head, as these were just rumors. Going to the capital would save his village, and it was something that had to be done. He was so lost in thought he didn't even hear that a person had made his way to his door and was knocking on it.

"Hey bum, why don't you get your ass out of bed and celebrate a little before we head off to become famous tomorrow," called a brashful, boyish voice, while pounding the door with his fists.

"Yeah, yeah just give me a minute moron," responded Tatsumi. Slightly pleased to have his previous thoughts averted.

The village had decided to throw him and his friends a "going away" party to celebrate them for what they were about to do. Tatsumi had been against it, but the village chief was insistent and it didn't help that Ieyasu encouraged it. Tatsumi didn't see a reason behind it because they were all going to see each other again. But alas he agreed to humor the chief and make his friend happy. Tatsumi got off his bed and started to make his way to the hall, and then to the living room, where the party was being held. He was met by the person who had knocked at his door. It was a well built teenager with dark brown hair and chestnut colored eyes. The boy noticed Tatsumi and put his arm around him encouraging him to join the party. There was a rather large crowd, full of people who were already intoxicated and partying when he arrived.

"Ahh, the last link has arrived. Now to really get this party started!" yelled someone in the crowd. " _Oh great,"_ he thought, " _Everyone has already started to drink and he and the other guest of honor hadn't even arrived yet."_ He sighed, as he started to make his way into the crowd.

The rest of the partiers roared in agreement with the man that had spotted Tatsumi and toasted to the new arrival. Visibly annoyed, but not wanting to kill the mood, Tatsumi toasted with everyone else to his name and had a drink. It bothered him a little that he wasn't technically old enough to drink yet, but he just shrugged it off. After the toast he went searching for a specific black haired individual, while trying to avoid a drunk person or someone trying to toast to him, usually both. Slowly weaving his way through the crowd he found who he was looking for. She was leaned up against the wall with a mug in her hand, trying to avoid the gazes of people in the crowd. She had pretty, long hair and to pair with the hair glowing black eyes. She had a white flower accessory in her hair that matched her snow white clothes.

"You know the party they're throwing is in part for you right?" asked Tatsumi in a half joking manner with an eyebrow raised to the girl.

"Yeah I know, but I really hate these kinds of things," responded the girl, obviously irked at something.

"Come on Sayo, get out there and make a move or something. Besides this is the last time we'll see some of the people in a while."

"You're one to talk. I saw you try to sneak your way over here only to be held up by 20 people."

"I wasn't trying to hide I was just looking for, ah… the refreshments."

"Yeah sure, looking for refreshments while hiding behind walls and crouching so people can't see you." she said with a smirk.

"Whatever you win,'' he said admitting defeat," but still it's better not to ruin the mood of the party.''

Just then the thing in Tatsumi's arm started to glow slightly. The pattern appeared as it snaked its way up his whole arm and went slightly into his chest. It glowed a blackish color that was hard to miss. Seeing this Sayo spoke up, "Seems like that thing in your arm is trying to tell you something. I'll take my leave and try to calm down Ieyasu before he breaks a bone or something." As she said that there a was large crash coming from the area that Ieyasu was last seen. Believing it to be him Sayo rushed over, leaving Tatsumi to himself.

Tatsumi stared down at his arm with a troubled look as it glowed. He was trying to figure out why it had activated. It normally only activated if he was in trouble or if something was wrong. After a few seconds of pondering it he dropped the thought and went outside to the balcony. The balcony overlooked the village, as he stared down at the village he started to reminisk on his memories of it. He had been here his whole life, raised by a retired mercenary after his parents left him at the doorstep of the chief. He had a relatively normal childhood despite having his ass beaten by the mercenary every other day for not following his instructions, or for running off in the middle of a lesson. He had two best friends that would follow him through everything thick and thin, and even went as far to once prank the mercenary. " _That was one hell of a story, that'll be something I'll have to tell my kids,"_ he thought smiling. Everything else would have been normal if it weren't for him getting this damn thing in his arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It all started when he was fifteen about three years ago, he was venturing off in the nearby mountains with the mercenary for training when he became lost and stumbled upon a temple. It was on the side of the mountain and it seemed to reach into the mountain. Upon getting closer to it he saw that there was several statues beside the entrance of the temple. They were massive with each of them holding a sword and each in a different fighting position. The odd thing about each statue was that the seemed to wield a different element. One looked as if it had the power to control the wind, another the power to control the earth, and the third had the power to wield, Ice? While these statues were neat and all there was one more that stood above the rest. I was at least 60 feet tall and was made of a sort of non-rusting metal. This statue seemed to wield the element of fire, but it looked powerful as if it could have beaten all of the other statues. He went up to feel the statue, but when he felt it he immediately felt a tug to the temple. Confused, but seeing as he had nowhere else to go he went inside searching for a possible shelter and an answer to the pull. Upon arriving inside the passage behind him shut violently, sealing him off from the world. The initial smash was enough to knock him off his feet and send him sliding on his ass. His first reaction was to panic, but realizing that would get him nowhere he tried to cut his way out to no avail.

"Well shit, looks like I'm stuck here for now," he remarked to nobody. "I guess I might as well go deeper into the maze." "Wait, why did I just say that?" he asked genuinely confused. Skeptical but seeing no other options as the gate was not going to budge, he then begin to walk farther into the mysterious temple. After a few minutes of walking down a dimly lit hall. He started to take in his surroundings. There was mold all along the walls, the walls themselves had cracks littering throughout. The floor had a thin layer of ice that was causing him to slip every now and then. On the walls was a fungi that produced a sort of green light that allowed him to see. Upon stopping he felt the pull increase a bit more, but he chose to ignore it. Another thing he noticed was that no one else was there. There was no evidence of anyone else being here recently as all he found were a few bones littered every now and then. He couldn't tell what sort of person of danger beast they belonged, " _maybe both,"_ he thought. After taking in his surroundings he continued to make his way toward what he hoped would be an exit. That was when he noticed something weird. "Why is it starting to warm up in here?'' he asked. He saw that there was no longer any ice below him, and then saw that the end of the hall was near as it seemed the area up ahead was very bright. By the time he had reached the end of the hall he had to have taken off all of this clothing because all he was left with was a t-shirt and shorts because the heat was so immense. At the end of the hall was a room with a single stair case that lead up to an alter. After looking around for any sort of dangers or signals he decided to climb the stairs. "What the hell is this?" he asked surprised, upon reaching the top. What he found was a sword with a midnight black blade with a crimson red hilt. The part that surprised him was the fact that the damn thing was on fire. "What kind of blade keeps itself on fire?" he asked himself.

Just after asking the question the fire on the sword increased in size and brightness causing him to step back. Upon stepping back he felt displeased as if being separated from the blade caused in a sort of loss. He started to get up to make his way back to the flaming sword when a voice spoke, "What do you desire boy?" asked a masculine voice. Tatsumi not knowing what was speaking started to spin around trying to locate the person that spoke. After watching the clueless teen start to freak-out the sword spoke again, "It was me boy, who spoke, the sword. Now answer my question," demanded the sword in a raspy, dominating voice. The tone frightened him a little and along with the fact that a sword was speaking to him definitely didn't help.

" _What the actual fuck, why can a sword speak as if it were a person,"_ he thought.

"I will give you one last warning before I continue my sleep boy, so answer me," the sword said, clearly agitated.

"What do you mean by desire?" he asked and then followed up with another question. "Do you mean something I want, like money or something?"

"I cannot grant wealth, nor can I give you an present little boy."

Cleary upset and caught off guard by the sword's insult he fired back, "If I'm a little boy, than what does that make you? A _tool_?"

Suddenly the cave started to shake causing rock to fall. Dodging the falling debris he watched the sword as its flame started to increase in size, "I am not mere tool, boy I have unimaginable power, so do not refer to me as a mere tool, as it will be the end of you. Now, answer, my, QUESTION!" Roared the sword.

Guessing that the sword could indeed back up its claims of ending him started to think. " _What sort of 'power' do I want. I mean having the ability to create money is what I really need, but I guess that'll warrant another outburst from the sword. The only other thing I could think of is that I want to protect my friends…. Oh, shit just answered the question."_ Gathering what was left of his wits he spoke in a sort of whisper, "I desire the power to defend my friend and make money for my village."

"You wish for the power to defend others and care for them, but I cannot give you money" it spoke. Disappointed by the response Tatsumi sulked, this however did not go unnoticed. "I can however give you enough power that you can use to make money for your village," it spoke. Excited by what the sword had said Tatsumi nodded profusely. "I can grant you the power to do this, but it will come at a cost. I will give you power beyond your wildest dreams, so much so that no person will be able to stand in your way."

This statement excited him at first, but then he remebered the but and the part about no one standing in his way. To satisfy his thoughts he asked "What is the cost, and why would I need so much power so that no-one stands in my way?"

"The cost is dependent on how much of my power you use, as long as you don't do anything stupid, you will not die. As for granting you unimaginable power, that would ensure you do not die. As having my master die is a disgrace that my pride cannot and will not take.'' Answered the sword.

Satisfied with the response, Tatsumi agreed to take the sword. Confused as what to do next as the sword was still on fire he asked, "Umm, can you please, uh take off the fire shield thing." The sword laughed as it reponsed, "Fool, the first test to use my power is to see if you are capable of wielding my flames, so reach toward my hilt. If you are burned you are not worthy." Hesitant at first, he slowly started to reach for the sword. He felt the heat of the flame increase as he reached for it. He wanted to pull back, but it was as if his body told him to not to. When his hands reached the flames he thought they were going to burn so he closed his eyes and winced as his hands continued. Sure that he had stuck his hand in the flames, but not feeling a burning sensation he opened his eyes to see his hands in the flames holding the hilt of the sword.

" _Holy shit, I'm actually on fire and not burning,"_ he thought. As if the sword read his mind it said, "Of course not fool, I have granted you control over fire and with that you cannot get burned by flame.'' Excited about the news he was told, Tatsumi brought the sword off the altar and held it out in front of him. He begin to swing it around as if there was a training dummy in front of him. Noticing that the fire around the sword had still not gone out he continued to swing it around. He decided to put all of his might into his last swing to see how much control he had over the sword. As he brought the sword down from above his head it sent a fiery slash towards the wall burning it. Amazed by the sight he asked the sword excitedly, "Can I send blasts like that all the time?" Responding to his question the sword said, "Yes with enough training you can have every single one of your slashes do that. Also after some training you will be able to manipulate fire itself." Exhilarated about the news, but tired from the use of the sword he went to grab the sword's sheath.

Before he could put the sword into its sheath it spoke, "The last part of you having the privilege to wield me is that you allow me to enter your body".

Caught off guard, Tatsumi answered, "Why do you need access to my body?"

Unphased the sword answered by saying, "Entrance into your body will allow you to access all of my power. While not immediate it will make it easier for you to tap into my potential. Along with the fact that you need now keep me on your back, but that you can summon me out of thin air."

Seeing all of what it said as valid, and the fact that he could make a sword come out of thin air he agreed. Suddenly the sword jumped from his hand and impaled itself into his right arm. Feeling the pain and the shock of being stabbed he screamed, then after collecting himself he yelled at the sword, "What the fuck man, that fucking hurts. Why the hell did you have to do that!" Completely unphased by his yelling the sword replied, "It was the quickest and most efficient way to enter your system, so calm down." Clearly not satisfied at all by the swords response Tatsumi sighed in pain, but allowed the sword to continue. Then the sword just laughed a little which confused Tatsumi until it answered, "Boy if you thought that was painful the next few minutes will be absolute hell." Scared by the response of the sword he tried to speak up, but it was too late. The pain increased twofold as he wailed in pain. As he tried to reach for the sword the pain increased again, this time being enough to knock him out.

"He lasted longer then I would have expected, surprising," said the sword legitimately. "It's a real shame he doesn't get to see this part though it is rather 'cool". As he finished the sword disappeared and a what seemed to be a tattoo appeared on his arm. Slowly the tattoo expanded up and down the arm until it reached his hand and his chest. It was a dark black and was a sort of ancient writing of sorts that wrapped around his entire body as spun. After reaching to the edges of hands and chest it disappeared and only became visible on around the bicep of his arm. Suddenly his eyes flashed open, and he begin to stand up. His normally green eyes were a reddish, orange and the tattoo once again expanded on his arm. He begin to make his way out of the temple, but before he left the temple itself he simply brought out his blade and cut the temple doors clean in half. This caused the temple to collapse and the once elegant statues to fall. "I will never return to this cursed temple, I have laid dormant for too long. I can only hope my feeling about his boy is right," spoke the puppet Tatsumi. He smiled feeling a presence he hadn't felt in tens of years, "The Demon god is awake and is being used by a rather formalable human. This should be tons of fun." He started to laugh methodically before heading off back to Tatsumi's village.

 **Well that was fun. I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. This chapter was short, but it was just an introduction to the new teigu and the action before Tatsumi leaves. I do have a name and list of abilities for his teigu but these will be revealed in later chapters. Also in order to make up for the shortness of this chapter I plan for the next chapter to be about 5000ish words and maybe more. One thing to note that I have shown so far is that in the story is that the sword may be OP. This is not true however, while the sword is extremely powerful it is not invincible, and you as a reader will see this in the future.**

 **I will respond to all positive comments and will answer all questions as well.**

 **P.S. I plan to actually rewrite parts of this chapter to make it better, but for now I just wanted to get it out. This has been done.**

 **P.P.S Don't forget to check out the polls. These are might not actually affect the story, but maybe once in a blue moon they will. Two of them though I will actually listen to.**

 **Peace CP260**


	2. Kill the Introduction ll

**Hello again everyone!**

 **I first want to thank you all for being able to stand my story and for some reason coming back to read the second chapter. As mentioned in the last chapter, I said that it was short. I was originally planning to end that chapter as Tatsumi and his friends headed toward the capital. Obviously that didn't happen (mostly because I wanted to end it in a badass way).**

 **Think of this chapter as a part two of the last chapter. This will mean this chapter is a little be shorter as well, but don't fret there will actually be some fighting in this chapter (and maybe a preview of tatsumi's teigu).**

 **Next I would like to answer a few questions from last chapter that I feel need to be answered:**

 **WhiteDragon: Yes I do plan to add more characters such as the Jaegers (of course), wild hunt (those bastards), elite seven (probably), and maybe even characters I create myself.**

 **He11sing: I wonder why people like that pairing as well. And chelsea is definitely in the running for the pairing.**

 **Archangel: You have three pretty good guesses on which characters may live (I do have a fondness for one of them) or maybe they die like in both the manga and anime. Continue reading to find out. Also vote in the polls to (possibly) influence who lives and dies.**

 **Omgitskirk: I apologize for not posting the poll by the time you read the story. There are currently several up if you feel like giving me your input. And yes chelsea is a very best girl. (I personally despise how she dies in the both the manga and anime, whoops spoilers). Lastly I have not completely read Akame ga Kill zero, but it seems that I will to be more versed in akame's past. (That might change as well in my story)**

 **Check the polls everyone!**

 **Keep in mind that the last chapter ended in a flashback. Now it will be back in present time.**

 **This chapter has been edited, similar to the last chapter as most of the edits were purely grammatical.**

Still caught up in the middle of this memory Tatsumi didn't notice the shadowy figure making its way through the village. It had a cloak on, which covered up its whole body including its face. There was a slight hump in the front of the cloak, but as what it was you couldn't guess. Only if one were up close could they see the smallest detail of the person's face. The observer would notice a odd scar across it. Before Tatsumi could even look at the village, it was gone. Oblivious to what had happened he went back into thought. " _I still don't remember what happened after I passed out from pain, but I did wake up in the mercenary's house. He told me that he found me walking toward the village, but no way that's possible."_ The thought of having that thing in his arm do it didn't even cross his mind. In fact the "thing" in his arm hadn't even said a thing to him since it stabbed itself in his arm three years ago.

This was besides the time he tried to "fix" the blade. One day he thought he had saw a small crack in the sword, and being the amater blacksmith he was he tried to fix it. Immediately after trying to prepare the blade for forging it yelled at him, "What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Surprised by the blade's words he replied, "Fixing you, it seems that you have a crack in you." "There is no such crack in me boy, as I can fix myself. Now don't you dare try such a dumbass idea again." And with that it silenced before Tatsumi could even ask a follow up question. The sword simply caught fire for a few seconds and then it appeared as if it were fresh out of a smith. That was about a year and a half ago.

Besides being silent the blade did keep its word in granting him power. Over the last three years he was able to gain the basic skills to wield the blade. He had learned to send fire slashes at his command, and loved to do so. The ability to start a fire without doing any hard work was indeed a great perk. Also he had learned to control fire. This had its ups and downs. The pros of wielding fire were; that it was damn cool, second it could be used in a fight, third it made him completely immune to fire, and last it made him immune to the cold. He was often seen walking around in a t-shirt and shorts by other villagers, who thought of him to be insane. The cons however were; that it took an incredible toll on his stamina and that cost the sword mentioned. While he hadn't had any sort of repercussion yet using the thing, he was damn sure that he would soon. But boy did the use of the sword constantly take a toll on his stamina. When he first used the blade after he acquired it he could only do a few slashes with the blade on fire. He had learned that it took some of his energy to keep the blade itself on fire and even more when he used flying slash attacks. The last thing he was able to do was learn to summon a set of armor. He was able to activate the armor on accident when he was fighting a group of particularly stubborn danger beasts.

The fight had started when he was venturing along in the mountains hunting for a particular bird that's feather were that had "the only feathers worthy enough" according to Sayo, for her arrows. While there were things that she couldn't have since she was poor, the bar was not nearly as low for things that she could have. Anyway on his quest for the feathers he was ambushed by eight winter danger beasts. They were of a bear type species, but were much larger and weighed up to a few tons. They were known to hunt other danger beasts in packs. They were considered a second-class danger beast, this was however when they were alone. Tatsumi had the pleasure of coming across a pack of them. First he debated escape, but realized that even if he did escape he was almost certain the bears would track him down to his village and attack the village. With that option down he thought about fighting the beasts, but would require a ton of effort and there was a possibility that he would die in the fight. Before he could think of the third option the bears attacked. Unleashing a massive assault that was meant to wear him out. He was able to fend off most of the attacks only getting a few scratches and bruises at first. Eventually, he was fed up with being on the constant defensive so he decided to launch his own offencive. This however did not pan out as he was hit from behind before he could attack. While the attack to his back was not fatal, it did turn the tides in the danger beasts' favor. Cursing at himself for letting his guard down he began to get up until one of the bears swiped its paw at him sending him flying into a tree. The force was enough to break the tree causing the top half fall over. " _Damn it! I think that last attack broke one of my arms."_ Slowing turning to the presumed broken arm he saw that it was indeed broken with it bending in a way no arm should bend. Being squeamish he jerked his head away so that he no longer had to look at his arm. In the time he had spent looking at his arm the bears closed in. " _Shit I totally forgot about the fucking bears. I gotta think of something or…"_ he was in the middle of finishing his sentence when the biggest bear planted its paw on his chest, forcing him to the ground defenseless. He tried to reach for his sword, but he had set it down when he began to look at his arm. He looked into the bear's eyes and all he were eyes that craved a hunt and kill. " _Damn, it looks like the end of the line. I guess I had a good run for an orphan. Being raised by generous people only to repay them back with death. That's pretty pathetic."_ He had accepted his fate, until it dawned that if he didn't stop the bears they would attack his village. Enraged by his own thoughts he begin to heat up without noticing it. The bear quickly retracted its paw from the boy as he started to glow. Frightened by the boy the bears started to backup slowly away from the boy. Then a bright white fire enveloped his whole body, the fire increased in size and brightness until the bears could no longer see the boy. After a few seconds the fire dispersed as Tatsumi swong his arm out to remove the fire from his sight. The person that emerged was decorated in a dark black armor with a crimson tent to it. It wasn't a thick armor, but it was enough to cover most of his body not including his head or feet. However the most notable change to the wielder was his eyes. This eyes had again turned into the orangish-red as they had been in the temple. This time he was in control, though Tatsumi had no idea that his eyes were different.

Confused by the spectacle before them, the bears ran. But before the first bear could make its way into deeper into the forest it was cut clean in half by Tatsumi's ranged fire attack. **(Sorry to pop in but I need a name for this attack, so any suggestions are welcome).** Seeing their companion killed the other bears picked up their pace. Noticing this he sighed and went after the rest. Within thirty seconds all but one of the bears had been slaughtered. The last one left was the one who had pinned him down. Still holding a grudge from being pinned down, and making him think he was going to meet his end, he charged the bear. The bear did not move when Tatsumi began his charge. This surprised him a little as he expected him to run, but shifting back into battle mindset, he drew his sword and prepared to strike down the bear. As if mirroring the boy the bear picked up a log and swong it at the boy. " _Impressive for a danger beast,"_ he thought, " _but not enough to beat me ya dumb teddy bear."_ Just after he finished his thought the sword and log met. Unfortunately for the bear the log was no match for the mystery sword, which cut in the log in half while also catching the log on fire. Not even a second after the log was cut the sword met the flesh of the bear as it cut the bear in half. Seeing as there were no more enemies after the bear Tatsumi allowed his sword to vanish. He didn't however let the armor vanish as he was beyond elated to see that he had such a thing. " _This is easily the coolest damn thing I have ever seen!"_ "If I knew this was part of the deal I made with that sword I wouldn't of hesitated for a second!" He cried jumping up and down. Then a familiar voice spoke, "Seems like you had fun, but it's gonna cost ya.'' That was the last thing Tatsumi heard before blacking out. Luckly he was found by Sayo after she became concerned that he hadn't returned. Upon waking up he decided against telling her what happened. Although convincing her was hard with all the dead danger beast bodies littered around.

This wasn't the first time he hid that thing in his arm from his friends. While it pained him to do so he didn't want to be seen as a monster by his fellow villagers. He was sure that if he came out one day and said "Oh hey everyone, I found a weird temple and somehow gained the power to control fire, but other than that how was lunch?" He wasn't however able to hid it from his two best friends, but he didn't tell them the complete truth about it. The time came when Sayo decided to confront Tatsumi about it.

"What's that on your arm?'' asked Sayo as she noticed the black tattoo.

"It's nothing just a weird scar I got the other day hunting danger beasts and stuff…" he tried to look away quickly and take the arm under question away too.

"You're a terrible liar and you've had it for a while. I noticed it first a few months ago and I thought it was a scar, but if it was you would have been more than excited to show it off." She smirked knowing that she had hit the nail on the head. While Tatsumi was a innocent and kind guy he sure loved to show off any scars he received in a fight.

Hanging his head in defeat, he conceided, "Fine, but you promise not to tell anyone. I don't want anyone thinking I'm a sort of freak." Nodding the girl allowed him to continue until a large crash was heard just out in the hallway. Rushing to catch the intruder Sayo ran into the hall. After a few seconds and a few grunts, she was dragging a pleading Ieyasu by the collar. "Please spare me merciful goddess Sayo! I was just walking down the hall went I hit the boxes I swear I wasn't listening." "Who said anything about listening?'' she cooed. Turning pale, Ieyasu realized that he signed his own death warrant. Not wanting to watch Ieyasu get skinned alive by Sayo, Tatsumi decided to spare the poor boy. " _Besides I'll probably have to end up telling it to him as well. Might as well tell it to both of them, so that I don't give them different stories."_ thought Tatsumi.

"He's fine Sayo," sighed Tatsumi. Ok with the fact that Tatsumi approved, she dropped Ieyasu's collar. Silently thanking Tatsumi Ieyasu turned to face him, ready to hear his story. "Well a few months ago when I hunting, I was deep in the mountains when I ran into a small animal. From the brief look I got of it, it looked like a sort of snake. I didn't notice it at first, but when I did finally notice it. It had already started to bury itself in my arm." He stopped as he noted the cringes of his two friends, but continued on a few seconds later, "I tried to yank it out of my arm but by the time I reached for it, it was already in my arm. I tried to dig it out with a knife, but that didn't work. While pondering what to do it started to give off a small glow. Confused I just stared at it until I noticed a danger beast behind me. I drew my sword and killed it, only for the light to disappear. After that incident I decided against removing it as it would be my own little warning system. And that's everything there is to know." He stated, hoping they would believe him. They both stared at him skeptical, but after a minute both of their faces shifted to a more relaxed, trusting look. "Yeah, we believe you. As crazy as it sounds, it doesn't sound made up. There's more than enough weird stuff in this world so…" " _Whoa, that was close. Thankfully they believed me. I do feel A bit bad for betraying your trust_ , _but it's for your own good."_ He thought letting a wave of relief wash over him. After that day the two didn't ask about the 'scar' again. They did however notice that it glowed when they were in trouble, which made Tatsumi's story more credible. The only part he didn't explain was the fact that the 'scar' looked way too symmetrical to be done by a danger beast. Sayo noticed this, but she decided that it wasn't worth so she dropped it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Done with the flashback now, so back to the main story.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After spending a good part of the night reminiscing old memories, Tatsumi headed for bed. In order to make his way back to his room, he had to constantly step over some drunk bastards. The party must have ended as there was not a single soul left standing, not that he had a problem with this. After making his way back to his room he flopped down onto his bed not even bothering to take off his clothes. At first he tried to sleep, but that didn't seem likely. He was way too excited about leaving to go to the capitol tomorrow. It would be the first time he went to another city. " _I'm going to have a blast! I'll be with my two best friends in the capital and we'll be making tons of money to send back here!"_ He thought happily. " _Plus when we return, we'll be seen as kings or saviors and I'm sure I'll be rewarded."_ Just as he finished that last thought a cold breeze made its way through Tatsumi's room. It was odd, this breeze was enough to make _him_ cold. This was the first time he had felt cold since he had received his mystery sword. Simply confused he just decided to ignore it and try to get some sleep.

 **The very next morning**

After springing out of bed Tatsumi quickly packed his bag full of everything he cared about. After only a few minutes of packing he realized something, " _Shit I forgot I'm poor. I guess I better just pack what I have."_ After packing everything he had, he began to make his way down toward the village entrance. On his way out he began to admire the village. " _The village is beautiful this time of year."_ A light snow coated the landscape, it must of resnowed last night as there were almost no tracks in the snow. The native birds were chirping and small smoke stacks came out of each house. Turning his attention back to the path ahead of him he saw three figures by the entrance. With a few more steps he identified the figures as Sayo, Ieyasu, and the chief. Spotting him they waved to him beckoning him to come over. Upon his arrival the chief began his speech, "I feel honored to have you three represent our village in the capital. You three are the most talented among all of us. Your skills are unparalleled in three different areas so let nothing stop you! However it does sadden me to know I'll be sending some of that I consider my own family away, but I wouldn't do such a thing if I did not think you three would succeed. So the three of you get out there and show-em what you're made of!" Rallying behind the chief's word the three shot their hands into the air. Each one of them with looks of pure joy on their faces. This was ended when the chief whispered, "oh and don't forget your doing this for the money ok?" "And here I was thinking that we were just being sent off to have fun," mocked Tatsumi. This earned Tatsumi a laugh from both of his friends and a glare from the chief. Before he could apologize the chief stook out his hand with a small grey statue in it.

Speaking the chief said, "Here my boy, consider this a present. You'll know what to do with it when the time comes."

Without even hesitating Tatsumi responded, "Sell it! Right?"

This earned him a smack on the head by the elder and a scolding, "You know it's very impolite to to say such things. Saying that your going to sell the thing we so generously gifted you. Youth these days," he complained.

After the lecture Tatsumi and his two friends started to make their way down the path. Turning around they waved. It was then Ieyasu produced a fake tear in his eye saying, "It's a real shame you know. We might not ever be back here again." "Oh shut up idiot," Sayo said as she hit him across the head, "we're all going to be back here soon enough. All we have to do is make a little money then we can head back home.'' Satisfied with Sayo's response Tatsumi began to hum as the three made their walk toward the capital. Little did they know they would not be seeing their village every again.

 **A few days later, only a few miles outside the Imperial Capital**

It had been an exhausting trip to say the least. Just after leaving the village it started to rain. At first they thought it would be a good idea to turn back, but they realized if they went back then they might be seen as cowards. Sayo could take that hit to her pride, but the boys on the other hand…

"No way in hell does anyone call me a coward!" shouted Ieyasu.

"Yeah! I'd rather die than have someone question my honor!" agreed Tatsumi.

"In fact we'll hurry even faster through the storm so that there is no way anybody would call us cowards!"

"Yeah!"

"Shut up you two, I get it your pride is worth more important than anything else. so let's go," Sayo said clearly annoyed by the two idiots. After that little sharaid the three had to navigate their way to the capital. None of the three knew how to properly use a map, so they were often lead off course and had to be helped by a native. The three of them spent a few days slowly making their way to the capital. They ran into the occasional danger beast, but most of the beasts proved to be no match for the three. It was thanks to the danger beasts that the three were constantly fed as there weren't a ton of shops open on the way to the capital. After a long day the three travelers decided to rest. They knew they weren't too far outside the capital, but it was better for them to be well rested when they arrived. They found a spot just underneath a large oak tree that covered a big area. They would stay under here if it rained. As Sayo started the fire Tatsumi returned with a deer-like danger beast behind him. Ieyasu was being lazy and had found himself in a comfortable spot in the tree. Everything seemed to be normal until the three heard the sound of movement it the bushes behind them. All three of them were well aware that multiple things had entered the area. Then several figures emerged from the brush. Each figure had a weapon. "Bandits!" yelled Tatsumi. The bandits now aware that their element of surprise was gone charged the three. Faster than the bandits the three ran off into different directions. Not a single one of them looked back as they knew full well what to do.

Several hours earlier the three had agreed that if they happened to run into any sort of fight they couldn't win they would split up and head for the capital alone. It would allow them to confuse the enemy and increase the chances of then escaping alive. Darting into the woods Tatsumi didn't look back as it would slow him down. After fifteen minutes of running he stopped and found a place to rest in the tree. He made sure it was high enough not to be easily seen and yet was still stable. After finding a suitable branch he set up his hammock and laid to rest for the night. He was happy that he managed to grab his bag before he escaped. Sadly he didn't know if the other two had the time to grab theirs. " _I hope Sayo and Ieyasu are ok. What am I thinking? Sayo can hold her own and Ieyasu can talk his way out of anything even if he was caught."_ He smirked at his own comment. With this he went to sleep.

When he woke the next morning it was early and he decided to get an early start so that Sayo or Ieyasu wouldn't beat him to the capital. Packing his bag he made his way down the tree to the ground. After wondering for a while he found the path that he and his friends had been following and set off on it. About an hour into the walk he came across a prime opportunity. A first class danger beast had attacked a merchant's cart. He decided to step in.

The merchants had just been minding their own business when the danger beast attacked. Surprised one of the shouted in terror while the other cried out, "There aren't supposed to be any danger beasts on this trail! And to make it worse an Earth Dragon!" They started to run when they felt a swift, warm wind shoot past them. Before they could blink a boy appeared in front of them. "Saving people and becoming well known at the same time. Sounds like a plan!" the boy yelled unsheathed his sword. " _I don't need to use my other sword yet, that'll waste too much stamina plus it might freak out the merchants"_ Spotting a new prey the Earth Dragon charged Tatsumi, but he was ready for this. He too charged the beast, and before the beast could react Tatsumi had cut off its arm. Shrieking in pain the beast became furious at the boy for cutting of its ammendage. However, before the beast could even start a counter offensive it saw the boy appear before its face. In an instance the beast was cut into pieces. Falling to the ground Tatsumi sheathed his sword. It was then the merchants approached him. "Hey kid that was amazing! I haven't ever seen anyone do that before," he claimed. The other spoke, "You've got some serious talent boy. But anyways thank you for saving our asses. Is there anything we can do to reward you?" he asked. "No, nothing really but if you could…" He was interrupted by his own stomach as it growled. "Well at least let us at least give you some food," offered one of the merchants. Wanting to disagree, but his stomach overturning him, he accepted the food. " _Whatever this is it's not that bad,"_ he thought. "I see you like the food, kid. Well it's actually pretty common in the capital so you'll be able to find it there. Well assuming you're headed to the capital right?" Confused to how he knew, but wanting to be polite he quietly nodded his head. "We see that all the time around here, thousands of people head to the capital in search of a job. So it's not the first time we've seen someone like you before.'' He commented.

After finishing the meal Tatsumi prepared to head out towards the capital. Before he did though he asked the merchants, "Tell me and be honest with me. Is the capital really corrupt?" This caught the two men off guard as they fell back. Making their way back to their seats they looked at each other for a second and nodded. Then one spoke, "You want the truth boy?" Tatsumi nodded causing the man to sigh, "It depends on how you look at it boy. If you look at if from a rich person's perspective then no. However if you were to look at it from a normal person's perspective than probably yes. As for me and my business partner we would agree that it is corrupt, but that it is essential that it stays operating." "Why should a corrupt government be allowed to stay Tatsumi asked. "There needs to be some sort of government at all time or the world will be thrown into anarchy. While the laws now are terrible imagine if there was no laws?" answered the merchant. Tatsumi understood the merchants reasoning and decided not to counter it, but just nod. Seeing no reason to stick around Tatsumi started to continue his walk to the capital. He simply waved bye to the merchants and left.

After the boy was out of site the 'merchants' spoke, "He was rather impressive, it's a damn shame he hasn't joined the revolutionary army." The other responded, "Yeah he would've been helpful, but what can you do. Besides we need to deliver these supplies to the real difference makers in his revolution.'' The other merchant smiled and nodded as the headed towards the mountains.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After his run in with the merchants Tatsumi managed to get the capital a few hours later. " _So this is the capital,_ " he thought having his mind blown. " _I didn't know there were this many people in the whole empire,"_ impressed by the sheer number of people walking in the streets. Partly through his walk he noticed that everyone around him was either avoiding him or looking down on him. " _This isn't what I expected. I thought the people here would be more cheerful than this."_ Then he remembered what the merchant had said to him. Taking this into account it made since. " _Well all these depressed looks make sense if the capital really is corrupt."_ Wondering what he could do he sat down on a bench. " _I guess I could still join the army. If I were to rank up fast enough then maybe I could change a few things. Also I could just get a normal job, it would suck but it is a steady income."_

Without out letting Tatsumi know he was being watched a figure moved slowly out of an alley. The figure was examining the boy, it had noticed the tattoo on his arm and it peaked the interest of the figure. The person hoped the boy was just in town buying something or looking for someone as the person had felt Tatsumi's power when he entered the gate. It would cost the revolution greatly if he were to do what the person thought he was going to do. Suddenly Tatsumi stood up and started to walk away. The person followed closely making sure to stay far enough behind to not draw his attention and yet be close enough to effectively follow him. The followers worst fears were realized when the boy started to make his way towards the recruiting office. The follower acted quickly trying to prevent him joining the army.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tatsumi had decided to join the army. He guessed that he would be able to rank up pretty fast and the fact that both of his best friends would be joining helped with his decision. He started to make his way toward the recruiting office unaware of the figure that had be following him. Just before he could step into the building he heard a voice, "Hey, listen kid I wouldn't join if I were you." Looking around until he found a hooded figure. "If you knew of the capital's corruption you wouldn't even be found within a mile of this place." Surprised by the hooded figure's comment he responded, "You're the second person to tell me that today, so I'll humor you for now but I need evidence of this 'corruption' before really consider not joining." The hooded figure stood still for a second before taking off _her_ hood and smiling. "Ok kid I'll show you, but not now. First treat me to a drink." Clearly annoyed, but interested in what the person had to say he agreed, "Ok deal, but let's get one thing straight. Don't call me boy. My name is Tatsumi so use that name instead." The girl nodded, but before she could lead the way Tatsumi said, "I haven't gotten a name from you, and I don't think you want me calling you 'hooded figure' so. What's your name?"

The girl paused for a moment before saying one thing, "Call me… Chelsea."

 **Another chapter down! I wanted to install a sort of background for Tatsumi so this was my attempt to do so, so I hope you enjoyed. Based on how I feel this might be uploaded either two days after the first or three. I don't want to set the bar too high and have you all expect a chapter every two days so…**

 **Besides this I HAVE ALREADY STARTED TO CHANGE THE STORY. Having Chelsea meet Tatsumi has been apart of my plan so. But don't worry you all will still see the big, busty, blonde soon enough.**

 **Also thank you all for all your views! Currently I have viewers from five different continents which is insane!**

 **Don't forget TO CHECK OUT THE POLLS. :)**

 **Peace, CP260**


	3. Kill the Unexpected Meeting

**Hello again everyone!  
I apologize for getting this story out a little later then expected but from now on expect two chapters a week. Also thank you all for your input and reviews (and keeping them all positive) This chapter is going to be longer than the last one because there is more to write about now because I'm starting to make my way towards the main storyline. Now to answer some questions:**

 **WhiteDragon: Great questions again! While the questions you are asking will be answered in this chapter, I'll do you the favor and answer them now. He will meet night raid (very, very soon). Second I have not entertained him joining the army. If the were to join then I believe that would be worthy of a whole nother story. If you do like that idea I would suggest reading The Imperial Saber by Marutectz.**

 **Phantomsoul2015: I was actually gonna name one of his attacks after Ace's. You deserve an internet cookie for reading my mind.**

 **HellsingDrago: Your question will also be answered in this as well so stop reading if you don't want a small spoiler. She is currently not in Night Raid, but she is pretty knowledgeable about them (same as in manga). The reason is because Night Raid has no pressing need for members because they haven't lost any yet. \**

 **Bluechili: A great name! One that I will use, but probably for a more important move. I may just keep the slashes called slashes unless otherwise requested.  
**  
Back to the story

"Chelsea, hmmm. That's a pretty name.'' Tatsumi commented before feeling embarrassed as he realized he was thinking out loud.

"I"m glad you like it, but if you like it so much then how about you treat me to that drink you said you'd buy me." she said while turning in the other direction. As she did this, her auburn hair whipped around once again attracting Tatsumi's attention. After a few seconds he snapped out of it.

"Hey, where are you going?" He questioned.

"To a pub, now hurry up it's not very nice to keep a lady waiting." With that he followed the girl into a pub a few blocks away. Upon arriving he noticed it was beside a bookstore and an arms store. Following her into the bar, he was surprised to see the amount of people inside it. He hesitated for a second trying to take in his surroundings. Chelsea seemed to notice this, but she decided to not speak up as she lead on. After navigating their way through the people the two found an empty booth. Sitting down the girl ordered; the waiter came afterwards and asked what they wanted to order.

"Yes, I'll take a fruit smoothie with a little something extra. Along with whatever your best appetizer is." She said to the waiter.

"Whoa, whoa I said I'd pay for a drink not a meal, Chelsea." Tatsumi spoke with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"It's fine it's not like I'm gonna bleed you dry." She cooed. "I just want to have something to snack on while we talk about our business." Catching what she was saying he dropped it. Although before the waiter could leave Chelsea added "Ah..and please add something for the boy here. He must be dehydrated from his journey." With this the waiter left.

"How did you know I'm not from here?" He questioned, slightly uneased by the auburn haired girl's deduction. Before she answered she had a bite of the appetizer.

"Well first it's your outfit. That's the classical 'I'm a country bumpkin'. Second I could tell by your reactions that you're unfamiliar with big cities. And lastly you have a certain aura. I guess, around you that I haven't felt before so.." She so kindly answered with a smile.

Surprised he was not as fitting in as he thought, but not forgetting about the last thing she said. "I have a certain 'aura' mhm..I guess that's pretty cool, but it's weird how she can see that sort of thing." Tatsumi thought to himself.

"Are you some sort of witch or something? Because I've never heard of a person being able to see another person's 'aura'." Asked Tatsumi. She smirked at his question, shook her head, and waved it off.  
Before he could continue with the subject the waiter arrived and dropped off the drinks. Eager to drink something he picked up his mug and downed the drink without a second thought. However, whatever he had drinken was not what he expected. After the swig, he swung the mug down and backed slightly away from it.

"Bhwa! Is that alcohol?" He managed to say between coughs.

"Hahaha!" Chelsea laughed, "What are you not a fan of alcohol?" Before he answered, he managed to suppress himself as his answer would have surely caused the girl to laugh at him again. " _If I had told her that I wasn't old enough to drink she surely wouldn't have taken me seriously in this conversation."_ He thought.

"Oh, please don't tell me that you don't drink because your not old enough" she commented intending it to be more of a taunt. However when she looked at the boy and his bright red face, she knew she had hit the nail on the head. This caused her to lose it. "You are telling me you don't drink because you are underage? Hahaha!" she barely managed to say between laughs. "Oh you sure are a bigger bumpkin then I thought!". After suffering a few more minutes of her laughs and taunts he was able to change the subject to what she had promised to talk about.

"So, not too long ago you told me not to walk into the barracks. Why is that?" He asked sincerely as possible.

Seeing as the mood was changing she got serious. "I'll be straight with you Tatsumi, the Empire is corrupt, to the extent of which you have no idea." She said gazing off at the last part.

A little irked at her answer as it was the same he had been told before. He decided to press the question a little more further. "I already know that, you're not the first person to tell me this and probably not the last. You did promise to show me what you're talking about. And besides how am I to trust what you say if you can't even prove your claims" He pressed the girl. She seemed to understand Tatsumi's point. " _Nowadays most people can even trust their neighbor."_ Thought Chelsea.

"You want evidence, fine..look there then." She pointed to the kids behind two noblemen. Upon closer inspection Tatsumi noticed the chains attached to their necks. The kids were no older than 12, yet they looked as if they were in their 50's with their tattered clothes and expressions. One thing he noticed, enraged him. The kids had obviously been beaten as red marks and scars were all over their bodies. The mood of the bar changed as a huge wave of killing intent flooded the area. Before anybody could say anything Chelsea hit the boy on the side of the head with his mug.

"The hell was that for?!" he yelled at the girl, very visibly annoyed by her actions.

"Are you an idiot? If you give off that much killing intent the soldiers will come in and arrest you, idiot" She said rather seriously. Seeing the girl's point he calmed down and asked, "What is this thing you called 'killing intent'?" Staring at him for a second before she answered, "Oh right I forgot that your just a country boy. Oh well it doesn't matter." " _Doesn't matter…. Sure, but if I were to do that again you would probably freak out on me."_ He thought with a slight hint of rebelliousness.

Settling down, he gathered himself and apologized, "Damn, sorry about before, but I just can't stand slavery. I knew it was legal but seeing those kids.." he trailed off while his wrists were cracking.

"Stuff like that is common in the capital, but that's not even the worst part." she said slightly disturbed. Asking a follow up question Tatsumi asked, "Does the emperor know about this? Surely he doesn't. No leader allows their citizen to be enslaved."

Shaking her head Chelsea responded, "Probably not, the current emperor is only a kid. He doesn't have a clue about what's going on. It's that fat pig that's causing all these problems. He's the prime minister and behind the scenes he runs the show using the emperor as a puppet. Passing all these new laws and taxes for his own whims." " _So he's the bastard that placed the taxes on my village"_ Thought Tatsumi enraged.

"Has nobody tried to stop him or tell the Emperor?'' asked Tatsumi.

"Yes there have been plenty of people who have tried to oppose to the minister, but unfortunately all of those who did have died by assassins or by execution." She responded. Tatsumi went pale after hearing her last words. " _A person that has the power to execute others because they oppose him? That's insane!"_ he yelled in his mind. Pondering this thought for a few minutes he went quiet.

"Hasn't there been any sort of army that tried to rebel against him?" He asked, looking for some sort of good news.

"Yeah, there have been plenty." he smiled when first heard this but then realized the word _have_. "What do you mean by have." He asked nervously.

A saddened look appeared on her face, "There have been hundreds of armed rebellions and insurgencies, but all of them have fallen to that one _devil_."

"Devil?" was all the boy could ask.

"Well the truth is that she isn't actually a devil. But her actions and power say otherwise." This got Tatsumi's attention. Seeing as how he became more engaged she went on, "She's easily the most powerful person in the empire. She apparently has a very strong power, and with that she has destroyed armies single handedly. Her most recent slaughter was about 50,000 men that were backed by the western tribes. Scary isn't she?" said Chelsea as a rhetorical question. Tatsumi was lost of words for a moment trying to let the information sink on his head and then he started to ponder the information. Chelsea noticed this. "Your full of shit," was his retort.

"What did you just say?" she said very scarily. This however did not scare Tatsumi. He was trying to stand his ground. He was upset that she would say such a thing.

"You don't have to lie like that to make me stop." He said plainly. With this Chelsea understood why he made such a comment.

"Oh that's how you see this…" "Ok, ok I understand why you don't believe me Tatsumi. But I'm not a liar" " _Not as of right now"_ "Here let me show you." She said rather cocky. She got up and walked to the middle of the pub. She took in a breathe and spoke, "Boys!" This caused all the people in the pub to turn towards her. Acting, she put on one of the most innocent displays Tatsumi had ever seen. She put one finger on her lip and twisted she head, which came with a pair of puppy eyes. This caused the patrons of the bar to go nuts. "Can I ask you all a question real quick?" she said as shyly and as timidly as possible. The pub erupted in nods and cries of yes. "Oh… Ok." She said before suddenly dropping the act and saying, "Then someone tell me about Esdeath." With her last words the pub went silent and everyone stared in shock and fear. " _The fear in the bar is palpable…"_ thought Tatsumi.

Chelsea smiled and turned to Tatsumi, "You see Tatsumi, she is a name that everyone knows and fears." Content with proving her point she walked back over to Tatsumi and sat back down in the booth. "You see, I'm not lying to you."

"Yeah, I believe you now." He replied still in a slight state of shock.

"Now back to what we were talking about before the mention of her" she said in a more friendly mood.

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right. There's no way he can be that easily overthrown." He said more or less defeated.

" _Oh, is he thinking about what I said?_ " She thought somewhat surprised. "Am I that good or does this happen to do with something else?" She speculated with a smile of success on her face. However what he would say next though would caught her off guard.

"It's obvious" he said clearly and stood up, "The only thing I can think to do is join the army and rank my way up until I can challenge her and the minister myself!" He was very sure about what he had just said and probably could have convinced quite a few people to join him in his crusade. Despite this Chelsea just stared at him with a slight hint of nervousness. " _Shit, shit I really need him to reconsider this. He is pretty strong and has this mysterious aura around him. Not only that, but if the empire gets their greedy little hands on him… I don't even want to think of the damage that would be done to our ranks. I gotta think of something."_ She thought desperately.

"Wait, wait…. How can you be sure of that? You know you won't be able to make that much of a difference. After all you are just some teenager that doesn't know anything." She spat out, trying to deter him. This did not seem to work through as there was that spark in his eyes that wasn't going away. "I may be just some kid as you say, but I've got an ace up my sleeve." He responded. Before Chelsea could say another word the boy's hands caught fire, which scared the hell out of Chelsea at first. Although she was too stunned to move. Tatsumi went on to pull a midnight black sword out of the air. When he was done the sword's fire went out. And he gazed back at the stunned girl. Smiling he said, "Look I have this badass sword, so what's gonna stop me?" He said rather quickly. Tatsumi expected an immediate response from the girl, but all he got was a shocked stare. After a moment she mumbled something "You... to think you would wield a teigu. One of fire no less…" He stared at her for a moment before asking, "I'm sorry, but what's a teigu? Are they common or something?" Despite this it was a miracle that no one in the pub had noticed his trick because if they did, surely the empire would have become aware of it.

" _What the actual fuck. At first I thought he was just a strange kid that I could turn away from the empire, but he wields a teigu. A powerful one at that. My teigu is no match for his, so fighting is out of the question. Hell he could probably give Night Raid a hard time if he's experienced with it. Oh shit that's right, Night Raid! They could probably do something about him, but wait he's not a bad kid.. He really just wants to do what's right and it seems he has business with the prime minister. But the weird thing is that he doesn't know what a teigu is, maybe I could use that to my advantage. I really shouldn't take this chance but I'll have to trust that I can convince the kid not to join the empire before the revolutionary army can contact with him.''_ Set on her course of action she started up her act. "Oh wow that was amazing, Tatsumi!'' She exclaimed. "Is it some sort of magic or something?" She had remembered that he didn't know what a teigu was, so explaining it to him would take too much time, rather she decided to say a lie.

"Well that's probably the best answer I've got" he smirked.

"If you're good at magic like that then why don't you do that for a living?" she asked trying to sound as genuine as possible.

"Well I haven't actually considered that…" he said. This question had a bigger effect then she had meant it to as he was actually thinking about that sort of career. Hopping on this opportunity she quickly said, "Well since you just entered the capital then it would be best if you hung around a few days before you decide on a career. You don't want to select a career that you don't end up liking right?" she asked as convincingly as possible. " _She's right,"_ he thought, " _I don't want to select a job that I would end up not liking and be forced to do it my entire life."_

He sheathed his sword in a sheath that appeared at his side and he sighed, saying "I guess you're right. I do need to become more familiar with the area and I need to understand the capital a little bit better before I select a job. So I'll take your advice and wait a few days, happy?'' Elated by his answer Chelsea said, "Good, and thank you. You won't regret a few days actually checking out the capital."

With this she stood up and proceeded to leave, but not before saying one last thing, "Once again you won't regret the decision you made tonight. That and thank you for paying for the drinks!" With this she left. Forgetting that he had decided to pay for the drinks, Tatsumi sighed as he spent some of the money that he really needed to keep for essential things. " _What the hell have I got myself into…"  
_  
After making her way out of the bar Chelsea started to rush back to her base. On her way out she noticed a blonde with a rather large rack enter the bar. The thing that caught her attention was not her lack of clothing, but her belt. " _That's one of Night Raid's members! If I remember correctly that's the teigu The King of Beasts Transformation: Lionel. Maybe I should tell her about Tatsumi. No... wait there's no way that I can blow my cover and besides it's not like she's gonna trust some stranger that tells her to recruit a boy into an assassination group. I'll just hope for the best."_ With the thought over Chelsea made her way back to her base and inform her boss of the new teigu user in the capital.

Meanwhile in the Bar

"Damn, do I really have to trust some pretty woman who tells me not to join the empire?" Tatsumi pondered in his head. " _She seemed to know more than she was letting on so…but she was really nice and other then having me buy her a drink she didn't do anything imposing."_ While lost in thought, Tatsumi had failed to notice the newcomer to the bar. The newcomer began to eye the people of the pub when she spotted a teenager staring up at the ceiling. Curious she walked over to speak to the teen.

"Hey buddy what's got you so lost in thought?" asked the busty blonde. As she slid an arm around his shoulder.

"Ah..It's nothing really. I'm just reflecting on what a friend said to me.'' Responded the teen.

"Oh, and what did this 'friend' say to get you all caught up in thought?" asked the blonde as she started to take interest.

"She told me not to join the army because the prime minister is corrupt." he said without missing a heartbeat. Rather surprised by the teen's answer she became ever so more curious until the boy realized what he had said out loud. He became pale and started to shake a little. " _If what Chelsea said is true then if someone catches me saying these things then I'm screwed."_ Seeing as the boy was in a sort of panic attack the blonde soothed him by saying, "Hey calm down boy, I'm not going to tell your secret. There is a catch through, you have to buy me a drink or two." Relieved by the blonde's answer he agreed and went on to ask more about her.

"So what is your name?" asked Tatsumi to the blonde.

"The name's Leone and what would your name be?" countered Leone.

"My name is Tatsumi and it's a pleasure to meet you" he said kindly. The girl now named Leone responded in a typical manner, but it was evident that she was measuring up the kid. " _He's got a pretty good build and is probably pretty efficient in combat. Not to mention he's definitely got the looks. Emerald green eyes to match with chestnut brown hair. He drives the ladies crazy. But the thing I find the most interesting is the tattoo on his arm. He doesn't really seem like the type to have one."  
_  
"Hey Tatsumi, what's that tattoo on your arm for? You don't really see a whole lot of those because the ink is hard to come by." questioned Leone curiously while pressing for some information.

" _Damn, that's the second person to ask about it today. I really need to cover it up more."_ Thought Tatsumi. "Umm, well it is a uh… the mark of my village!" he exclaimed. It was just then that he noticed the arm around his shoulder. Blushing he threw her arm off. With his lie he hoped she would buy his story. He tried to talk again but was interrupted by the girl.

"Okay kid, that's pretty neat. And what has caused this villager to make his way to the capital?" she asked.

Relieved that she bought the lie he went on, "I came to the capital to make some money, but wait how did you know that… nevermind I can already guess the answer".

"Well if your looking for a job kid I can help." she claimed. Excited that someone was going to help him find a job instead of keep him from getting one he listened to her. "I can get you almost any sort of job around here, but I'll need a little bit of coin to guarantee you a job." Nodding and believing what the girl was telling him he made a deal.

"If I give you what's left of my coin then can you really ensure that I'll be able to get a job?" He asked.

"You betcha I can! I'm actually really popular among the people of this area, so you have nothing to worry about.'' She claimed once again.

"Ok, it's a deal then." Tatsumi said as the two shook hands. After that the blonde said she needed to go ahead and put the word out about him. This was so that he could get a job as soon as possible. He was rather happy that he would find a job, and one already so soon. Unfortunately his mood started to darken with each passing hour as she never returned.  
About ten hours later he was kicked out of the pub because it was closing. " _You stupid idiot, Tatsumi! You should've known better than to fall for the story that she gave you. And now look where it got you, broke with no money and nowhere to sleep tonight. Great job!''_  
After making his way out of the bar he came across two individuals. He heard them whispering and cackling while looking his way. Tatsumi choose to ignore them, so he just walked right by him. This got the pair's attention and the jumped out infront of Tatsumi.

"Oh, whoa there little fella where do you think you are going?" asked the skinny long haired one. "What's this country bumpkin doing walking around in the middle of the night?''

"Heh, heh, heh it seems like the little squirt wants to be robbed." smirked the fat one with a sword on his back.

"I think you know where this is going kid so just hand over your money and we won't have to kill ya. Does that sound ok?" the skinny one taunted. Instead of responding Tatsumi stuck his hands out and they caught fire. Before the two robbers could react to the scene in front of them, Tatsumi drew out his sword from what seemed like thin air and made his way toward the two. The pairs' faces went pale. Both turned to run away and scream, but before that Tatsumi was already upon them. The sword found its way to both of their backs. The vertical slash pierced both of their backs, enough to cause injury but not deep enough to kill them. Tatsumi let his sword disappear as he began to walk away from the two fallen robbers. "I guess that Chelsea girl was right. This place is really full of scum." He thought as he began his search for a place to stay for the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
 **Meanwhile in an another place**

"Achoo" Sneezed a certain auburn haired girl.

"Catch a cold Chelsea? If so you probably need to rest.'' Spoke a rather muscular man.

"Ahh, nah it's nothing, but anyway have you heard anything back from Night Raid?" asked Chelsea.

"No, but the carrier pigeon returned so it's safe to assume that they received the message."

"Good It would be a real shame to see that kid join the empire." she sighed.

"You've talked about that kid pretty highly, but the only thing you've told me is that he's a seasoned warrior."

"I forgot, that's all I said about him to you. But now that it's the two us I can tell you the real reason I wanted to contact Night Raid."

This interested the muscular man as he raised an eyebrow, "Please do tell, you're leaving me very intrigued here…"

Chelsea just rolled her eyes and prepared to witness the shock that was about to appear on her boss's face. "The real reason is that the kid in question wields a fire teigu." She let the information sink in for a second as it finally hit her boss. His reaction was just what she expected.

"THE KID WIELDS A TEIGU?!" he exclaimed. Before Chelsea could speak again he said, "Do you know how rare they are now a days? Besides you the revolutionary army only has ten and of those ten, seven are in Night Raid.''

"Precisely, that's why they will deal with him. In the message I talked about how he is already aware of the Empires corruption, and all he want is to make money for his village. So if they were to have a run in with them I think they could recruit .." she let the last part trail off. "If he were to resist and possibly join the Empire I believe they would be able to defeat him and take his teigu. This is however the worst case scenario and I made sure to note that in the letter."

"Well it seems like you have all of your bases covered as usual. Let's hope he decides to join our cause, but regardless a teigu. And a fire one at that. Damn it could be just what we need to combat her.''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Back to poor Ole Tatsumi**

He had to wonder throughout the capital quite a bit until he decided to settle down on a bridge. It was definitely not the most comfortable spot, but it certainly was the place he could sleep in without being attacked. Besides he had slept in worst areas like the time he had to sleep in a danger beast carcass. Remembering this he shuddered, " _Never, never again. Even if it means I die a terrible death"_ was his thought. Just before he could drift off into slumber, he heard a few voices as a carriage went by.

"Stop!" yelled a soft feminine Tatsumi looked up his eyes travelled back to a petite teenager with soft blue eyes and blonde hair. She spoke again, "Does that person not have a place to stay? How unfortunate…"

The next voice came from a slightly annoyed man in a soldiers uniform, "Again, my Lady?" he asked.

"I can't help it. It's my nature." Said the young lady as she hopped down from her carriage and started to walk toward Tatsumi. Upon reaching him she smiled and asked, "Did you come from the country?" Still slightly tired, the slow acting Tatsumi only managed out a "yeah".

The young lady only responded with enthusiasm, "Well if you don't have a place to stay, then do you want to stay with me?" Tatsumi only stared at her as he had adjusted his nature not to trust anyone, thanks to the meet with those two girls today. Choosing to be polite and honest he said, "I don't have any money.'' She only smiled and said, "If you had money you wouldn't be sleeping on the street." Before he could say anything else the two guards escorting her told Tatsumi to just accept her kindness. Not seeing the girl as a threat he reluctantly agreed. She yelped with joy before leading him to her carriage. After a short trip they arrived at a massive mansion the size Tatsumi had never seen before.

Upon entering the house Tatsumi was left in awe at the decor and sheer size of the place. It took him a few moments to take it all in while Aria escorted him to her parents.

"Ahh, it seems our dear Aria has brought another guest." Spoke a kind, masculine voice.

"It's become a habit of her's." Said a soft, amiable voice, a female one Tatsumi concluded.

"So you two must be Aria's parents. It's an honor to met you two." Said Tatsumi.

"Oh, hush boy there's no need to address us so highly. We just like to think of ourselves as common yet good people."

"Of course sir, my apologies." Replied Tatsumi.

"There's no need to be so formal, but I do like a boy who is raised to respect to their elders. I commend your parents on that. Anyway, what brings you to the capital?" Asked the wife cheerfully.

"I came to the capital to try and make some money for my village, but so far I haven't been able to find a good job yet…" grumbled Tatsumi, remembering all the trouble he had been through since he entered the Capital.

"I see, well let me do you a favor and put the word out that I have found a skilled worker. So far you have impressed me with your etiquette and you also seem rather fit.'' Spoke Aria's dad.

"Really sir?" quizzed Tatsumi. Aria's dad nodded. "Thank you so much. I hate to ask this of you but is it possible that you have heard of two others villagers entering the capital?''

"I'm afraid not son, but it wouldn't trouble me at all to set some people on lookout for them. All I need a brief description of the two of which you speak."

"Of course sir, the first one is a boy with brown eyes and dark hair, oh and his name is Ieyasu. The second person is a girl by the name of Sayo. She has black hair and eyes. Again thank you so much sir for his kindness.''

"Think nothing of it, my son. Now Aria since he's your guest why don't you show him to his room."

"Of course daddy!" piped the teeanger. "Follow me Tatsumi.'' Tatsumi followed the girl through the mansion until they reached his room. He thanked Aria and after she left he immediately plopped down onto the bed. It didn't take long before he fell asleep. The next morning he was put on escort duty for Aria as she insisted on going into the city to buy clothes. After visiting the first few shops Tatsumi began to notice a series of wanted posters that hung all over the place. One of the guard noticed this and decided to satisfy his curiosity.

"Those wanted posters are of Night Raid kid." said the guard.

"Who's Night Raid?" asked Tatsumi confused.

The look of surprise was seen on his face as he spoke back to Tatsumi, "Really? You don't know who they are?" Tatsumi shook his head confirming what the guard had thought. "Okay then kid, Night Raid is an assassination organization. They target really wealthy and powerful families, but nobody knows why. They are currently seen as the biggest threat to the capital at the moment." The answer caught him off guard for a moment. " _Assassins? I didn't hear about them. They sound incredibly dangerous, so trying seeing them warrants a retreat."_ Tatsumi thought.

"Oh, kid by the way those two over there need your help." pointed out the guard. When Tatsumi turned around he was surprised to see two guards struggle to carry one of Aria's shopping items. Aria of course looked as innocent as she could be simply smiling at the guards. Tatsumi hurried over to assist the guards before one of them got hurt. Shortly after the shopping incident the group headed back to the mansion.

Later that night

" _I hope Sayo and Ieyasu make it to the capital soon. They'll be pretty damn impressed that I was able to secure jobs and make friends with such great people!"_ Thought Tatsumi happily in bed. He had just been relaxing in bed reflecting on his day. Snug under the cover Tatsumi began to drift off until he felt a big change in the mood. He could feel the killing intent in the air. Jumping out of bed he put on his gear and made his way out of his room. Running down the hallway he noticed several strange figures in the sky. Several of the guards rushed outside to confront the mysterious group. Realizing who it was Tatsumi was rendered motionless for a few seconds. " _That's Night Raid! What are they doing here?... Oh no are they just targeting these people because they're rich? What should I do? Do I help the guards or protect the family?"_ He decided to try and protect the family as they had been so kind to him. And boy did he not regret that decision. Because moments later he looked outside to see a slaughter take place.

"Five guards." said a green haired boy. "They're targets, Akame. Please do what needs to be done." The green haired bow joking bowed and had his arm point towards the arriving guards.

"Eliminate" was the only thing spoken by the black haired red eyed girl. Shortly after saying this she descended to the ground. This startled the guards, and among this confusion she struck. In the blink of an eye she was behind her three targets. All the guards whipped around to try and defend themselves. Unfortunately for the three they had already lost as several characters made their way up to the men's bodies.

"I knew of the swords curse and yet there was nothing I could do..." Were the last word of one of the guards. Seeing three of their companions struck down the other two charged Akame. Before the first one could attack a spear pierced his stomach. The guards hadn't noticed the figure in white armor that had landed not to far from Akame. Realizing he wasn't going to win, the last guard ran towards the forest. But before he could get there a beam of light shot through his head killing him instantly and causing his body to go limp.

"That's pretty pathetic, running away like that." commented a long pink haired girl as the barrel of her gun had a slight stream of smoke coming off it. "Only a coward would run away from his friends."

The green haired teen sighed sort of pitying the guard, "Any sane person would run from a bunch of incredibly talented assassins such as us."

"You think your talented. Ha, give me a break. The only reason we have you here is for comic relief.'' retorted the pink haired assassin.

" _One of these days I swear…"_ Thought the green haired boy.

" _In just a few seconds…"_ Thought Tatsumi dismayed and pale. " _I have to protect Aria at all costs."_ With that in mind he made his way out of the mansion towards the place Aria said they'd meet if something happened.

 **Not too far away…  
**  
"Please, I have a daughter.." begged Aria's dad.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be joining you and your wife soon." retorted a lion like female girl.

"Even my daughter?! Have you no mercy?" said the father astonished.

"Mercy?'' toyed the girl, "I don't know what you're talking about.'' Leone said as she hardened the grip around the fat man's neck. He struggled for only a second before his body went limp. The girl tossed the body away and proceeded to search in the mansion for more guards.

"This room smells slightly familiar…" she remarked as she passed by Tatsumi's room. "Oh well, the jobs not gonna do itself." She shrugged her shoulders and went on.

 **Outside the Mansion…  
**  
"Come Miss Aria! We have to get to the shed!" said a panicked guard. "You'll be safe in there." The guard lead the young girl to hidden shed not to far from the mansion. Upon their arrival they heard something in the bushes. The guard unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the bushes preparing himself for any attack.

Jumping out of the bush, Tatsumi was greeted by a sword at his throat. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there. It's me Aria." Verifying that it was him she had the guard lower his sword. The three made their way towards the shed until Tatsumi felt a huge bloodlust behind him. "What the hell…" it was all he could think before a certain black haired teen started to move. She attacked him, forcing him to take a defensive stance. Tatsumi began to analyze the girl and when he realized who he was against with he almost passed out. " _Shit!That's Akame of Night Raid! This is not GOOD! This is not good at all."_ He stared at the girl wondering why she hadn't attacked yet. She just stood there with her sword out. He began to evaluate the girl. " _Red eyes...I can't say I've seen a person with those color eyes. She also has the body of a highly seasoned warrior. Not to mention that's she's sort of cute.."_ He thought. However this nice thought of her was ruined with just a few words from the long haired assassination.

"Three targets…"

_

And that's that. I'm not gonna say much as I might spoil some stuff. Just look forward to the next chapter.

 **Oh also a massive thanks White Dragon for editing and helping with the story!**


End file.
